Penguin Reaper Seires
by Xeires
Summary: The misadventures of the cute and deadly penguin reapers! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Siege of Falador

Siege of Falador

_One harsh night a blizzard swept through runescape. The guards were freezing but kept a lookout for any threats. What they saw was strange, very strange, but they saw it none the less. This is what happened after their spotting._

"What is that? Is that a penguin?"

The second guard peered out the north entrance. "Yup, sure is…..wait WTF!?"

"Do do da la de dum day." The penguin approaches the guards in a black cloak and pulls out a scythe.

"It's hostile! Defend Falador!"

"Keel them all!"

_The penguin jumped up and swung his scythe beheading 1 guard .It then parried a strike by the second guard. 5 more guards joined the fray and the penguin owned 3 more of the guards before he fell dead in the snow._

"Whew! That was one tough penguin!"

_The guards reported this strange sighting and heard clinging and clanging of weapons outside. The white knights poured out of the castle to see the commotion. There were about 25 penguin knights and 10 penguin spearmen stood fighting guards. The knights began fighting penguins all over Falador. A Few players were mixed in this battle too._

_Soon 5 lvl115 penguin reapers arrived along with 120 lvl35 penguin knights and 80 lvl25 penguin spearmen arrived at the north entrance. _

_The guards fought bravely but fell 1 after another. 50 Varrock guards entered the south entrance and began fighting the penguins near the white knight castle bridge. While Dagan, a lvl115 fought with a dragon battle axe on the bridge along with the white knights holding off the penguins._

"_We have to keep them out of the castle or they'll murder all of Falador's citizens!"_

_Dagan rushed a reaper and they each parried and dodged each others attacks until Dagan's axe shattered the reaper's scythe. He then picked up the penguin and dropped it off the bridge._

_An archer shot an arrow and finished off another penguin reaper south of the bridge._

_The penguins were defiantly winning even though 2 of the 5 reapers were dead._

_Even the gardeners were fighting (yet dying like all the rest) but they injured a penguin reaper badly._

_Then that reaper was confronted with a white knight and felled._

_The only warriors left were on the bridge. Dagan rushed into the penguin horde and slew another penguin reaper along with 17 other penguins. He then broke through the south entrance and ran south west._

_The warriors were about to fall when 50 barbarians along with the Great barbarian nomad Dagan came rushing in and killed off the last of the penguins…or so they thought._


	2. Chapter 2 Rise of the Penguins

_Rise of the Penguin Reaper!!!_

"We must unite our lost brethren for we are Penguins 4 less!"

"Yaaaaaa!"

"May the Snowball be with you!"

_The penguin reaper named Penguin no123 rallied the great penguin horde of 400 marches toward Lumbridge and Varrock._

_The horde passes by a few goblins and easily massacres the whole camp. Thus the small lvls5-12 army of penguins march into the barbarian village._

"Charge! Attack, raid, destroy, attack, plunder, and did I mention attack?"

_Thus, the penguin army attacks, raids, destroys, attacks, plunders, and then attacks! Most of the barbarians lay slain along with twice as many penguins lay dead. But It's so minor compared to they're numbers._

"Penguin no123, we have looted the village and have gained staves, bones, and 8k in coins from our attack."

"Thank you penguin no987654321! Penguins, we press on!"

_The penguins march off east and then stop when they see the varrock gate._

"Penguin reaper no123, I think we need a battle cry or something."

"You're right penguin 9876543321!" _He turns to his army _"We need a battle cry. Any suggestions?

"Diiiiiiiiie!?"

"Keeeeeel em all!?"

"By the power of snow ball!?"

"Oh, I gots it! By the power of snow skull!"

"That's it, by the power of snow skull! CHARGE!!!"

_Thus the army of the penguins charge at varrock shouting by the power of snow skull. The guards figured it was another low life army and only sent 75 guards._

_BIG MISTAKE!!!_

_The army of penguins level up because they all grouped up on the 75 guards and only lost 3 men, er, penguins. _

_Now they stormed varrock and robbed the bank and were all armed with dragon, t'zharr, and barrows equipment._

_Which means the varrock guards are... Screwed._


	3. Chapter 3 Survivors of Falador

_The survivors of Falador_

_Dagan trudged through the snow with his fellow barbarians only to find an empty snowy hill where the barbarian village once stood._

"Dagan! There are some penguin corpses buried in the snow along with our brothers and sisters."

_The unfortunate barbarian fell dead on the ground, dead. A short trail of blood lay from the barbarian's neck._

"Gwahahahaahaaaa! You foolish barbarians should know to finish off all the penguins when you lock blades wit us!"

"Burr oi! E sheed aves run us through than droppen usens of the bridge!

_The first penguin reaper threw daggers at the barbarians then sped off east to varrock. His little tagalong pulled out 2 crossbows and started launching bolts at the barbarians and back peddled towards Varrock as well._

_Dagan fell to his wounds and was replaced by weaker but far superior barbarian to lead the group._

_Meanwhile, at varrock…_

_The penguins were closing in on town square._

"Hahaha, I, reaper penguin no. 123 shall take Varrock, and nuthin can stop me nows!

_**System Update in 3 minutes**_

"Ah poopie!"

_The penguins ran in fear knowing all the guards would respawn soon. The relentless suicide guards now rushed as many penguins as possible knowing they might just have a shot at the war. All they had to do was kill off at least 50 penguins…_

………………………………………………………………………… _**System update complete! **_

_The reaper penguin arrived and slew all the guards as they respawned. The two reaper penguins were unstoppable when fighting together. Not even the barbarians could help them now. So the barbarians rounded up as many guards as possible and took off to Lumbridge and warn them ahead of time._

…_But nobody has been able to fight 2 penguin reapers that fought side by side…They might stand a chance since the update gave varrock lvl18 guards though._

_By the power of Snow Skull, I end this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4 The End of the Barbarians

_**The Last Charge of the Great Barbarians**_

_Nighttime Lumbridge,_

_The Great Barbarian leader strode into Lumbridge. He was ready to mount a defense with the newly instated lvl18 guards in Lumbridge. He knew not though of the deadly inscription that was on the first penguin reaper's scythe blade…_

_The Penguins were ready to attack the town of Lumbridge. The were troubled by why their leader, penguin reaper #1 is very confident when they were extremely outnumbered. The penguins decided to just go to sleep and worry about it in the morning._

_Meanwhile…_

_A great legion of ice warriors was ready to ambush the Lumbridge town and gain the trust of the penguins. The Penguin Leader had already left the camp though along with only 20 penguins… They stole through the town wearing black and dark green to disguise them. The patrol found them, or the other way around, it matters not. They now reside hanging from the castle walls… Dead. The penguin assassins confronted the Barbarian group along with the ice warriors as back up. The battle continued and the barbarians were now all retreating. But only half of them were there…_

_Back at camp,_

_The penguin camp lay empty; they were attacked and forced back up north. The barbarians charged back into town to defend the Duke of Lumbridge. They were confronted with the Ice warriors and their new weapons forged in the great mines of the factory which must not be named… The battle was short for the guards joined in and stampeded upon. Literally, upon by the retreating Ice Warriors. The barbarians rushed to the retreating ice warriors; only to be impaled by hidden stakes set under the ground and covered up with twigs and leaves. The Barbarians were in disarray, they were knocking each other over to find out which direction the entrance was to the Lumbridge keep. They were then bombarded by spoons and forks from the cannons on top of Lumbridge keep. The penguins were confused by what had come out of the cannons. The Duke had already fled and now hid behind a tombstone with his finger in front of his face trying to hide himself._

_The Great penguin reaper now stood in the entrance to the graveyard… He lifted his weapon encrypted with the ancient words that would make the bravest knights run for the hills. _

"_**Made in… Taiwan."**_

_**Mwhahahahahahaha!**_

I got permission to use the ancient encryption form my friend. I still don't know his username on fan-fiction…

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm running out of ideas so give me any if you want this series to end with a laugh. 


End file.
